


Impress

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Varkon’s hero makes his dreams come true.





	Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for these two and I’m surprised there’s no smut of these two yet. Hence why I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Enjoy!

He whined as he slowly sunk down on to the large cock, arms bound tight behind him as his slit clenches and adjusts to the large girth. He panted and lowered his ears as he felt the Emperor hold his sides and pushed him down slowly.

He shifted his hips and shook softly at the nice warm stretch and he moved to try and shift his hips.

“No.”

He squealed when Zarkon gave his ass a soft smack to keep him from moving. His ears lowered and gasped.

“You move when I tell you. Don’t you want to please me? Impress me with how well you listen? Hmmm?” 

Varkon mewled, his thighs trembling as a shiver ran through him. He could only nod, his cheeks growing darker, “Mmmm…”

Zarkon smirked up at the security guard as he gave a small thrust. He watched how the omega gasped and tilted his head back with his eyes going wide. Varkon mewled and bit his bottom lip.

“Such a nice, snug slit you have….it’s taking me so well….it’s almost like it was made just to take me in….”

The mall cop squealed when the Emperor rubbed his thumb over his clit as he began to thrust slowly into him. Filling him. 

“Aaaaah..mmm! L-Lord Zarkon…!”

Zarkon smirked tightening his grip on him “Do you like when I talk like that? Call you a needy whore? Tell you all the filthy things I want to do your sweet, tight slit?” He gripped on to his him a bit more form.

Varkon gasped as he was bounced up and down slowly by those strong arms holding him. He bit his bottom lips, eyes rolling back, “Ooooooooh….! Yess…..! Please please please…..!”

He cried out as th pace began to pick up. He whined and groaned and keened with each soft smack of their hips meeting. The Emperor completely controlled the pace, his fists clenching and unclenching as he starts panting needily.

He tilted his head back as he tried to resist the urge to thrust his hips down onto Zarkon’s, to get some more of that wonderful friction…!

“You like that?” He gave another swat to Varkon’s ass as he started to angle his hips to hit harder, “Hmmmm? Do you like how I slam into that sweet little spot on the back of your slutty hole? Well?”

“Ahaaa…mm…! Yes…! P-please….!” 

“I bet you’d just love it if I filled you up….” Zarkon hissed, eyes glowing “Filled you with my cum, and have it dripping all out of you when I pull out….!”

Varkon made a choked cry as his emperor held him up suddenly, holding him over the tip of that wonderful thick cock. 

He looked down, and whimpered needily at how empty he felt.

“E-Emperor…..!”

“How badly do you want it my dear sweet whore?”

Varkon lowered his ears and whined.

Zarkon narrowed his eyes and rubbed the tip of his cock against his folds with a soft growl.

“Well?”

The security guard sobbed and arched with a gasp, “I-I want it…I want it so bad….! I want you to f-fuck me raw and fill me up….! Please…please….! I want to be able to feel your c-cum dripping out of me….! Oh please Emperor, please I’m begging….!”

He almost screams in relief when he’s pressed back down on the wonderful large cock…!

“Oooooooooo…..!”

“Yes….that’s it…”

Varkon yelped when their positions a real switched so he’s beneath Zarkon with his legs up on his shoulders. He gasped and panted, looking with pleasure shot yellow eyes.

“Such a good little whore….my impressive needy whore….”

_Please….if this is a dream….then I never want to wake up…..!_


End file.
